


Troublemaker

by iwillrunforever



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Handcuffs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Troublemaker

“Can I touch that one?” You pointed at a random dial on the console.  
“Absolutely not.” The Master huffed, trying not to get distracted from the controls in front of him. “This is a very difficult manoeuvre, I won’t have you messing it up.” With the slam of a button, the TARDIS jolted to the side, throwing you off balance.  
“Maybe I could help?” You chuckled. “Might make it a bit easier.”  
“I highly doubt that. You’re a distraction.” He side-stepped, stretching for a lever.  
“You know it.” You teased, stepping past him close enough to brush his ass with your hand – not quite a squeeze, but definitely more than an accident.  
“ _(Y/N)_ ,” He growled in warning.  
“Okay, okay; I’ll go.” You sighed, a grin still on your face. You went to leave but the Master’s hand shot out and grabbed your arm, holding you in place.   
“Did I say to go?”  
“You implied.” You tugged at your arm. But his grip was unrelenting.   
“Stay here. I want to keep an eye on you.” He let go of your arm and you rubbed at it, soothing the slight ache.   
“What, worried I’ll get into trouble?” You sighed, irritated. You weren’t a child. Sure, you had a habit of breaking things, or pissing off aliens, or ending up in places you shouldn’t be, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t be left alone.  
“Always.” It might have been affectionate, concerned, caring, if it came from anyone else but the Master. From him, it was condescending and arsey. But you knew he was only protective over you. He just refused to admit it. “So if you know what’s good for you, you will stay right there.” He pointed with his free hand to a spot next to the console. But you wouldn’t behave without a fight.  
“Make me.” Those words. Those two words. Simple, understated. Powerful.   
“Right.” He snapped. One hand grabbed you by the throat, pushing you into position, while the other dove into his jacket. He spun you around and pushed you over. You didn’t struggle – you were enjoying it. “Hands forward.” You did as he said. You both knew you would only rebel to a certain point. There was a clink of metal behind you but when you tried to look back his hand cradled the back of your head and forced you to keep staring forward. “Keep quiet. Or else I’ll have to gag you.” His voice was low, dark; it sent a shiver down your spine. Your teeth dug into your lip. While the idea of a gag was thrilling, you both knew you enjoyed making noise far more, and he enjoyed hearing it. He leaned over you, body flush against your back, and you felt his erection rub against your ass. Even that sensation made you moan slightly. His hand gripped your wrist and you felt the cold metal before you saw it. Handcuffs. One cuff clicked on, tight, and he threaded the chain around the bar in front of you before putting on the other. You were stuck. Barely any leverage, bent over the console, exposed and vulnerable to whatever the Master had planned.

And it made you soaking.


End file.
